


Love, Blue

by lilalida



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Lovesimon, M/M, Simonvsthehomosapiensagenda, jacquesandblue, simon/blue, simonandblue, simonvs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilalida/pseuds/lilalida
Summary: Blue wünscht sich schon lange, dass "Jacques" Simon Spier ist, doch auch als er sich endlich sicher ist, dass sein Wunsch der Realität entspricht, kommt Simon trotz aller Hinweise nicht darauf, wer sich hinter dem Pseudonym "Blue" verbirgt. Frustriert zieht Blue sich zurück und kann sich doch nicht von Simon lösen. Dafür ist er einfach zu verliebt.





	Love, Blue

Bram hatte eine Vermutung. Eigentlich war sie lächerlich und ziemlich albern. Vielleicht war es aber auch die ganze Zeit so gewesen, dass Bram es sich heimlich gewünscht hatte. Vielleicht war es nur eine Wunschvorstellung, aber … dennoch bekam er den Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf, dass Simon Spier Jacques sein könnte.

Simon gefiel Bram ziemlich gut und Simon und Jacques hatten einiges gemeinsam. Ihre Vorliebe für Oreos. Die Art wie Jacques schrieb, war der Art, wie Simon redete ziemlich ähnlich. Und sie beide trugen den Namen aus dem gleichen Kinderspiel.

Vielleicht war das der größte Hinweis gewesen. Vor den Weihnachtsferien hatte ihre Französischlehrerin vorgeschlagen, sie könnten auch einfach ein Spiel spielen, anstatt den letzten Tag vor den Ferien noch Unterricht zu machen, schließlich würde ihr sowieso niemand mehr zuhören. Unrecht hatte sie da wohl nicht gehabt. Natürlich war sie mit dem Spielevorschlag auf Begeisterung gestoßen. Niemand wollte vor den Ferien noch Unterricht machen, nicht wahr?

Es war schließlich Toby gewesen, der das Kinderspiel Simon says vorgeschlagen hatte. Madame Blanc hatte die Lippen gespitzt und strafend in die Runde geschaut. „En français“, hatte sie mit gehobenem Finger gesagt und damit das Seufzen und Stöhnen der ganzen Klasse auf sich gezogen. Aber es war ja doch irgendwie typisch Lehrer. Selbst wenn man spielen durfte, musste man dabei noch etwas lernen. „Jacques a dit heißt das Spiel auf Französisch. Wollen wir also anfangen?.“ Sie hatte sich umgesehen und ihr Blick war an Bram hängen geblieben. „Abraham?“, hatte sie gefragt, aber Bram war gar nicht in der Lage gewesen zu reagieren. Jacques a dit? Jaques?

Simon says … Jacques a dit … Simon says. SIMON says …

War das möglich? War das nicht viel zu offensichtlich, sodass das einfach überhaupt gar nicht möglich sein konnte? Bram versuchte nicht daran zu denken, versuchte den Gedanken von sich zu schieben, aber er konnte einfach nicht.

Die ganzen Ferien beschäftigte Bram sich mit kaum einem anderen Gedanken als mit Simon und Jacques. Darüber vergaß er sogar den kleinen Fötus, der irgendwann mal sein neues Geschwisterchen werden würde und eigentlich hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er diesen Gedanken jemals wieder aus seinem Kopf kriegen würde.

Er hatte die ganzen Mails noch einmal gelesen, die Jacques ihm jemals geschrieben hatte. Sein Jacques. In der Hoffnung, ob er noch mehr Vergleiche zwischen Jacques und Simon ziehen konnte, hatte Bram wirklich jedes Wort analysiert, dabei war ihm aber mehr und mehr klar geworden, dass er eigentlich viel zu wenig über Simon wusste. Jacques liebte den Tilt-A-Whirl. Ob Simon das auch tat? Bram hatte keine Ahnung.

Wegen bestimmter geheimnisvoller Umstände weiß jetzt meine gesamte Familie, dass ich schwul bin, und bald wird es das ganze verdammte Universum wissen. Und mehr kann ich eigentlich nicht darüber sagen.

Immer und immer wieder hatte Blue darüber nachgedacht. Was das sein konnte. Und wenn Jacques vor dem „ganzen Universum“ geoutet sein würde, dann auch vor ihm? Würde Bram bald wissen, wer Jacques war? Die Vermutung war schließlich das eine, aber das Wissen … das war etwas völlig anderes. War er wirklich bereit dazu?

Diese Frage war im Grunde leicht zu beantworten. Wenn Jacques Simon war, dann war Bram bereit. Wenn er es nicht war … dann war er definitiv überhaupt nicht bereit.

„Hast du schon gehört?“, fragte Garrett, als sie sich am ersten Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien vor der Schule trafen. Bram schulterte seine Tasche und betrachtete seinen Freund von der Seite. Gedanklich war er immer noch bei der letzten Mail von Jacques.

Und JA, ich würde dir gern im wirklichen Leben begegnen. Und natürlich würde das etwas ändern – aber ich glaube, dazu bin ich bereit. Also, vielleicht ist es tatsächlich eine große Sache. Keine Ahnung.  
Ich möchte die Namen deiner Freunde wissen und was du nach der Schule machst, und all die Sachen, die du mir bisher nicht erzählt hast. Ich will wissen, wie deine Stimme klingt.

Er wollte Jacques auch begegnen. Sofern er Simon Spier hieß, eine nerdige Brille trug, die blonden Haare so weich aussahen, dass Bram jedes Mal am liebsten einfach hineingreifen würde, vor allem, wenn Simon auch noch lächelte, denn sein Lächeln war umwerfend.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?“

„Entschuldige. Was?“

Garrett seufzte. „Auf Tumblr ist ein Post aufgetaucht … du weißt schon … creeksecrets.“ Creeksecrets war nichts anderes als die Schulinterne Gossipseite, Bram mied sie, so gut er konnte, „ Ein Post, der Simon Spier outet. Er hat ihn sicher nicht selbst geschrieben, aber scheint wohl was dran zu sein, glaub ich.“

Die Tasche glitt Bram beinahe von der Schulter. Und bald wird es das ganze verdammte Universum wissen. Simon musste einfach Jacques sein! Anders konnte es doch gar nicht sein. Er war dieser wunderbare Junge, in den Bram sich ganz schleichend verliebt hatte. Bei jeder Mail ein kleines bisschen mehr.

Er schämte sich fast ein bisschen für die Mails, die er Simon geschickt hatte und ihm davon erzählt hatte, dass er sich Sex mit ihm vorstellte. Simon. Simon Spier war Jacques. Bram hatte keine Zweifel und es war wie der aufregendste und schönste Gedanke, den er an diesem verschneiten Montagmorgen überhaupt haben konnte. Jacques war Simon und Simon war Jacques.

 

~*~

 

Bram war wahnsinnig unkonzentriert während er in kurzen Hosen um orange Kegel rannte und Bälle durch die Gegend schoss. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keinen Sinn, er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken hörten einfach nicht auf um Simon zu rasen. Da war es vielleicht ganz gut, dass der Trainer die Mannschaft um sich herum versammelte. Auch wenn Bram seiner Rede nicht zuhörte, er konnte jedenfalls nichts seltsames anstellen, denn da sah er, dass Abby und Simon zum Feld herüberkamen. Oh Gott! Reichte es nicht, dass er Simon nicht aus dem Kopf bekam? Er war doch noch nie hier aufgetaucht!

Wie sollte Bram mit Simon reden, ohne sich sofort zu verraten? Das war doch absolut unmöglich, oder?

Nick trabte gleich zu den beiden hinüber, als der Trainer sie entließ. Garrett machte eine Kopfbewegung in die Richtung und Bram war dankbar, dass er das nicht hatte vorschlagen müssen, obwohl Simon ihn nahezu anzog wie ein Magnet. Und ihn gleichzeitig genauso sehr abstieß, denn Simon … Simon könnte für ihn ebenfalls ein Outing vor der ganzen Schule bedeuten, zumindest wenn er sich auf Simon einließ. Wollte er das? Konnte er das? Bram hatte keine Ahnung, aber er wusste sehr genau, dass Simon ihn mehr anzog, als abstieß. Viel mehr.

Dass Nick und Abby miteinander flirteten, schien Simon ziemlich unangenehm zu sein und als er sich an Garrett und Bram wandte, machte Brams Herz einen Hüpfer. Wie sollte er bloß nicht absolut offensichtlich sein? „Und, läuft es gut?“, fragte Simon.

„Ja, ziemlich gut“, sagte Garrett. Bram nickte nur, er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er auch nur ein einziges Wort herauskriegen würde.

Er war verschwitzt und außer Atem. Ein weißes Rollkragenshirt kam unter seinem Trikot hervor und Simon musste ihn doch für den letzten Idioten halten, so wie er da stand. Er wollte überhaupt nichts sagen, damit er nicht noch dümmlicher wirkte.

„Was passiert denn, wenn ihr das Vorsprechen total verbockt?“, fragte Simon und sah Garrett dabei in die Augen. Danach wandte er den Blick Bram zu. Viel länger als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. „Kann man euch dann aus der Mannschaft schmeißen?“

„Vorsprechen?“, fragte Bram jetzt doch, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte und konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Simon, der Theater spielte, musste ja irgendwie wieder alles durcheinander werfen. Das war typisch Jacques. Und wahnsinnig süß.

„Vorspielen“, korrigierte Simon und wurde rot dabei. Himmel, er war so süß, dass Bram kaum an sich halten konnte. Dieses leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und diese völlig zerzausten Haare, die Simon wohl entweder nicht bändigen konnte oder nicht bändigen wollte. Am liebsten würde er Simon in Grund und Boden küssen. Gleich hier auf der Stelle und ganz gleich, wer dabei zusah.

 

~*~

 

Als Bram am Abend seinen PC anschaltete, war da eine Email von Jacques. Aufgeregt überflog Bram die Zeilen, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis. Und da war er. Der ultimative Simon-ist-Jacques-Hinweis.

Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich dir erzählen soll, nur eins: So ein Coming-out vor dem ganzen Universum macht einen komplett fertig.

Bram konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass Simon tatsächlich so unvorsichtig war. Wie viele an der Schule machten wohl gerade das ultimative Coming-out durch? Eben. Nur ein einziger und das war Simon Spier.

Simon war auf der Tumblr-Seite der Schule geoutet worden. Bram hatte den Text selbst nicht gelesen, aber es war Gesprächsthema gewesen. Niemand wusste wer Simon geoutet hatte und es war natürlich möglich, dass nichts an dieser Geschichte dran war, aber so wie Simon sich den ganzen Tag verhalten hatte – nun ja, eigentlich war es klar. Jeder an dieser Schule wusste es und dennoch ging Simon davon aus, Bram würde eins und eins nicht zusammenzählen können? Das war ja schon ziemlich niedlich, aber vermutlich war Simon jetzt auch viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und das war ja auch mehr als verständlich.

Bram beantwortete Simons Mail und zögerte schließlich. Doch er fand es nur fair, wenn er Simon sagte, dass er ihn enttarnt hatte. Er konnte doch nicht so weitermachen, oder? Konnte nicht einfach an Jacques schreiben, wenn Jacques Simon war.

Okay, ich muss dir etwas sagen, und das könnte dich ein bisschen verstören. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, könnte mein Timing kaum schlimmer sein, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie es sich vermeiden ließe, also los:

Jacques, ich weiß so gut wie sicher, wer du bist.

 

~*~

 

Es waren unerträgliche 21 Stunden und 11 Minuten bis Jacques ihm wieder antwortete. In der Schule hatte Bram Simon kaum ansehen können, hatte sich beim Mittagessen in eine Gespräch mit Garrett gestürzt, nur um nicht ständig Simon anzustarren. Das war doch verrückt. Aber es war nicht zu leugnen. Sein Herz flatterte. Wie würde Simon reagieren. Würde er auch wissen, wer Blue wirklich war? Wie würde er das finden?

Am Abend las Bram schließlich die Email, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte.

Wow. Okay. Nein, verstört bin ich nicht. Aber das ist schon ein großer Augenblick, oder?  
Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich auch zu wissen, wer du bist.

Aufgeregt hielt Bram den Atem an. Es war zwar in den Gesprächen vorsichtig gewesen keine Details über sich zu verraten, aber diese Emailadresse war eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich. Bluegreen118. Abraham Louis Greenfeld. Bluegreen. Viel offensichtlicher hätte er es eigentlich gar nicht machen können. Eine Zusammensetzung seines Namens und dazu noch sein Geburtstag. Manchmal wunderte es ihn, dass Simon das nicht schon lange herausgefunden hatte.

Darum werde ich jetzt nur zum Spaß mal raten:  
1\. Du hast den gleichen Vornamen, wie ein ehemaliger US-Präsident.  
2\. Und wie eine Comicfigur.

Simon schien wirklich auf der richtigen Spur zu sein und Brams Herz schlug höher. Doch nur für einen Augenblick, dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass die letzten drei Dinge, nicht auf ihn zutrafen.

3\. Du zeichnest gern.  
4\. Du hast blaue Augen.  
5\. Und du hast mich mal auf einem Stuhl mit Rollen durch einen langen, dunklen Flur geschoben. Alles Liebe,  
Jacques

Bram klappte seinen Laptop zu und warf sich auf das Bett. Das musste er erst einmal verarbeiten. Er hatte tatsächlich irgendwie gehofft, dass Simon ihn erkennen würde, sodass es nicht an ihm lag, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Der Schritt war einfach so wahnsinnig groß und machte ihn nervös.

Doch im Moment überwog die Enttäuschung. Er war Simon offensichtlich nicht aufgefallen. Er verband Blue mit jemand völlig anderem, Bram hatte keine Ahnung mit wem, aber es störte ihn, dass Simon jemand völlig anderen mit Blue verband als ihn. Denn er war Blue und Simon sollte das sehen!

Er brauchte beinah eine ganze Stunde, bis er dazu bereit war, sich an den PC zu setzen und eine Antwort zu schreiben.

1\. Ja, tatsächlich.  
2\. Eine eher obskure Figur, aber ja.  
3\. Eigentlich nicht.  
4\. Nein.  
5\. Definitiv nicht.  
Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, ich bin nicht derjenige, für den du mich hältst.  
\- Blue

Er hatte jede Mail mit „Alles Liebe“ beendet, aber heute war er zu enttäuscht, um das zu machen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Nicht, wenn Simon es einfach nicht sah, obwohl er es doch sehen musste. Zumindest wenn er es sehen wollte.

Eine Weile blieb Bram noch am PC sitzen. Doch als keine Antwort von Simon kam, gab er es schließlich auf und kroch ziemlich enttäuscht ins Bett. Es war einfach nicht fair! Das war der einzige Gedanke, der ihn in einen unruhigen Schlaf begleitete und der ihn am nächsten Morgen an den PC trieb um nachzusehen, ob Simon nicht doch geantwortet hatte.

Und das hatte er tatsächlich.

Na, da lag ich doch bis kurz vor Schluss richtig gut.

Also. Tja. Wow. Da habe ich mich wohl total verhauen. Tut mir leid, Blue. Ich hoffe, dadurch wird jetzt nicht alles komisch zwischen uns.  
Aber vielleicht hast du bei mir ja auch falsch geraten? Und dann wären wir wieder quitt. Aber ich schätze, du hast die Sache auf Tumblr gesehen. Oh Gott, ich komme mir so dämlich vor.  
Alles Liebe  
Jacques

Eigentlich hatte Bram nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er musste los zur Schule. Aber er konnte das gar nicht unkommentiert lassen, selbst nicht für ein paar weitere Stunden, bis er am Abend Zeit finden würde, zu antworten. Also tippte er.

Auf Tumblr – meinst du creeksecrets? Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube, das habe ich mir seit August nicht mehr angeschaut. Was war denn da? Jedenfalls musst du dir nicht dämlich vorkommen. Ist schon in Ordnung. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass auch ich mich irre.  
Jacques a dit. Richtig?  
\- Blue

Natürlich lag er richtig, aber in den nächsten Tagen war vor allem eines klar. Simon hatte Cal Price für Blue gehalten, zwischen den beiden war irgendwas, zumindest behauptete Nick das beim Training. Dann stand Simon also auf Cal und vermutlich hatte er darauf gehofft, Blue wäre Cal. Wenn er sich auch nur für einen Moment gewünscht hätte, dass Blue Bram sein könnte, dann hätte er die Hinweise doch sehen müssen, oder nicht? Also wollte Simon nicht, dass Blue Bram war. Das war ernüchternd genug, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Nun, Bram sollte das vielleicht nicht so bitter aufnehmen, wie er es tat, aber es war nun einmal nicht einfach.

Nach diesen dunklen Gedanken tat es irgendwie gut, dass Simon sich bei ihm meldete, als Bram ihm einige Tage nicht antwortete. Er hatte Cal und Simon reden sehen und das hatte ihm die Laune deutlich verhagelt. Besonders weil gemunkelt wurde, dass Cal Simon nach einem Date gefragt hatte. Und meist war das Gerede auf den Fluren ziemlich zutreffend.

Vielleicht ließ Bram sich deswegen zu diesen bitteren Worten in seiner nächsten Email verleiten.

Aber es sieht ja auch so aus, als würde für dich alles so laufen, wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Schön für dich.

Ob das genauso bitter für Simon zu lesen war, wie Bram sich dabei fühlte, die Worte zu lesen. Vielleicht sollte er sich diese ganze Jacques und Blue Sache einfach aus dem Kopf schlagen, seine Emailadresse löschen und nach vorne sehen.

Er konnte doch nicht ewig so weitermachen. Simon anschmachten mit dem Wissen, dass er auf Cal stand. Das waren doch bescheuerte Aussichten, wirklich, wirklich bescheuerte.

Er würde Simons Antwort noch abwarten, aber dann würde er vielleicht einfach einen Schlussstrich ziehen, weil es einfach an der Zeit war.

 

~*~

 

Simon schrieb ihm sogar zwei Emails. Eine am 10. Januar. Und eine zwei Tage später. Und sie beinhalteten etwas, das Bram neue Hoffnung schöpfen ließ. Simon war überhaupt nicht glücklich. Er hatte nicht, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Und er hatte immer noch Interesse an Blue. Er sagte sich nicht von ihm los, weil es Cal gab – und das war doch gut. Also, wirklich, wirklich gut.

In einem Anflug von Wahnsinn und angetrieben von purer Hoffnung machte Bram sich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg in die Innenstadt von Atlanta. Simon liebte Musik, aber er besaß keine Bandshirts, weil es ihm nicht richtig vorkam, Bandshirts zu tragen, aber nicht auf Konzerte zu gehen. Es war eine verquere Logik, die wohl nur Simon verstand, aber Bram war es egal.

Simon hatte ihm Elliott Smith näher gebracht, die Musik dieses Sängers bedeutete für Bram wie fast nichts anders, sich Simon nahe fühlen zu können. Simon liebte Elliott Smith und Bram würde ihm das erste Bandshirt seines Lebens kaufen. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, aber als er zuhause war, da wollte er plötzlich, dass Simon es wusste. Dass ihm klar war, wer Blue wirklich war, damit er es eben gut finden konnte oder nicht, aber es sollte aufhören, Bram so verrückt zu machen. Und wenn Simon ja nicht gewusst hatte, was Bram in seiner Mail gemeint hatte – dann gab es doch Hoffnung. Also schrieb Bram eine Nachricht auf blaugrünes Bastelpapier, weil er fand, dass das zu ihm passte.

Ich nehme an, Elliott versteht, dass du zu seinen Konzerten gekommen wärst, wenn du gekonnt hättest.

Und dann schrieb er eine weitere Nachricht, die ihn zwar nervös machte, aber die längst überfällig war.

PS: Ich liebe es, wie du lächelst, als ob du es gar nicht merkst. Ich liebe deine ständig zerzausten Haare. Ich liebe es, wie du Leute immer ein bisschen länger in die Augen schaust als eigentlich nötig. Und ich liebe deine mondgrauen Augen. Wenn du also glaubst, ich fände dich nicht attraktiv, Simon, dann bist du übergeschnappt. Und darunter – darunter schrieb er fein säuberlich seine Handynummer. Von nun an würde es ganz alleine in Simons Hand liegen.

 

~*~

 

Bram konnte nicht anders. Er hatte sich hinter einer Säule versteckt und beobachtete Simon nun dabei, wie er das T-Shirt an seinem Spind fand. Wie er den Zettel herauszog mit der Nachricht über Elliott Smith. Die andere Nachricht entdeckte er nicht, aber es bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, so süß und … so Simon, dass es beinahe wehtat.

Einen Augenblick lang schien Simon nachzudenken, worüber … Bram hatte keine Ahnung, aber dann legte er das T-Shirt in seinen Spind. Er hatte es sich nicht einmal richtig angesehen, hatte es nicht aufgefaltet. Hatte den Zettel nicht gefunden.

Enttäuscht ging Bram davon. Vielleicht hätte Simon ihn ja gleich versucht anzurufen, wenn er die Nummer entdeckt hatte, aber nun musste er warten. Darauf, dass ein Anruf kommen würde, eine Nachricht, irgendwas!

Also wartete er. Und wartete. Und wartete. Nicht nur Stunden. Nein. Er wartete Tage.

Nichts geschah. Simon schrieb keine Email. Er rief Bram nicht an. Er schrieb keine SMS. Nichts geschah. Tagelang war keine Nachricht in seinem Emailpostfach. Simon tauchte in der Schule auf und verschwand wieder. Er wirkte bedrückt und Bram fragte sich warum, aber weder traute er sich Simon anzusprechen, noch schien es eine wirkliche Gelegenheit zu geben, denn Simon machte sich jeden Nachmittag sofort auf den Weg nachhause. Bram verstand es nicht, normalerweise verbrachte Simon ständig die Nachmittage in der SchuleWeil Theaterproben gewesen waren, aber genauso sehr, um mit seinen Freunden abzuhängen. Er tat nichts dergleichen und das war seltsam.

Alles war derzeit seltsam. Auch Bram war seltsam, der Garrett dazu zwang, gleich dreimal in die Aufführung der Theatergruppe zu gehen, nur damit er Simon ansehen konnte, der nicht einmal eine Sprechrolle hatte. Aber das machte nichts. Wenigstens hier konnte er Simon ungestört ansehen, solange er wollte, ohne dass es seltsam wirkte und Fragen aufwarf und Bram erwischte sich dabei, dass er sich wünschte, das Theaterstück würde einfach überhaupt niemals zu Ende gehen.

Simon auf der Bühne zu sehen, völlig aufgehend in seiner stummen Rolle, ihn lachen zu sehen, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er den Cast nach der Vorstellung umarmte … es war atemberaubend. Simon war atemberaubend und Bram konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Simon sich nicht meldete. War Blue ihm denn so egal? Gab es jetzt doch Cal? War Blue deswegen vollkommen abgeschrieben?

Irgendwie konnte Bram diesen Gedanken kaum ertragen.

 

~*~

 

Blue,  
schon das ganze Wochenende schreibe und lösche und schreibe ich diese Mail wieder neu, und ich kriege sie immer noch nicht richtig hin. Aber ich ziehe das jetzt durch. Also los.  
Ich weiß, ich habe schon eine Weile nicht mehr geschrieben. Die letzten beiden Wochen waren echt komisch.  
Darum will ich dir erst mal eins sagen: Ich weiß, wer du bist.  
Ich meine, ich weiß immer noch nicht deinen Namen oder wie du aussiehst oder sonst was in der Art. Aber du musst wissen, dass ich dich wirklich kenne. Ich weiß, dass du klug und aufmerksam bist, und schräg und witzig. Und du bemerkst Sachen, du hörst gut zu, aber du bist nicht zu neugierig. Du hörst richtig zu. Du denkst über Sachen nach und erinnerst dich an Details, und du sagst immer, immer das Richtige.  
Und ich glaube, es gefällt mir, dass wir uns schon so in- und auswendig kennen. Mir ist also aufgefallen, dass ich sehr viel über dich nachgedacht und immer wieder deine Mails gelesen habe und ab und zu versucht habe, dich zum Lachen zu bringen. Aber ich habe nur sehr wenig deutlich ausgesprochen oder mich vorgewagt oder dir mein Herz ausgeschüttet.  
Ich habe natürlich keinen Schimmer, was zum Teufel ich hier eigentlich treibe, aber was ich sagen will: Ich mag dich. Oder auch ein bisschen mehr. Wenn ich mit dir flirte, dann nicht bloß aus Spaß, und wenn ich sage, dass ich dich kennenlernen will, dann nicht bloß aus Neugier. Ich weiß ganz sicher nicht, wo das hinführt, und ich habe auch nicht den leisesten Schimmer, ob man sich per Mail verlieben kann. Aber ich würde dich wirklich gern treffen, Blue. Ich möchte es versuchen. Und ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass ich dir nicht sofort das ganze Gesicht abküssen will, wenn ich dich sehe.  
Das wollte ich nur noch mal absolut klarstellen.  
Was ich also sagen will: Heute Abend ist ein extrem krasser Jahrmarkt auf dem Parkplatz der Perimeter Mall, und der ist bis neun offen.  
Ich jedenfalls werde um halb sieben da sein. Und ich hoffe, ich sehe dich dann.  
Alles Liebe  
Simon

Bram starrte auf die Mail und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das … zwei Wochen lang hatte er gar nichts von Simon gehört, keine einzige Nachricht und dann bekam er so eine Email. Das … Bram warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war spät, es war schon fast zu spät, Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte er jetzt nicht mehr. Er konnte Simon keine Nachricht aufs Handy schicken, da er seine Nummer nicht hatte, also tat er das einzig sinnvolle. Er stürmte los.

In Rekordgeschwindigkeit war er beim Jahrmarkt, der sich schon zu leeren begann. Es war bereits halb neun und wer wusste schon, ob Simon überhaupt noch da war? Bram hatte keine Ahnung, er sah überhaupt niemanden, den er kannte. Doch er gestattete sich nicht, aufzugeben. Er hatte nun Mut gefasst, jetzt musste er das durchziehen. Simon musste hier sein. Er musste einfach!

Wie ein Verrückter rannte er über den Platz, sah sich um, rannte weiter. Und dann glaubte er den blonden Lockenschopf von Simon zu entdecken, der gerade in dieses Teufelsding Tilt-A-Whirl kletterte. Bram wurde schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte, aber das war ihm jetzt völlig egal. Er würde nicht warten, bis Simon wieder ausstieg, er würde mit ihm fahren. Also rannte er ihm hinterher, seine Hände zitterten, aber Bram gab ihnen nicht nach. Er würde Simon jetzt offenbaren, wer er war, ansonsten würde er vielleicht eine Chance verpassen. Oder er würde sich niemals trauen. Wenn Simon die Wahrheit kannte, dann stand nichts mehr zwischen ihnen, dann waren alle Karten auf dem Tisch und es würde an Simon sein, was er daraus machte.

Bram blickte im Vorbeigehen in die Kabinen und hatte sogar Glück. Simon saß ganz alleine in einer, also blieb Bram davor stehen. „Kann ich mich dazusetzen?“, fragte er.

Simon sah ihn erstaunt an, löste aber den Gurt um ihn hineinzulassen. Und er lächelte. Er lächelte schon wieder dieses Lächeln, dass es Bram ganz flau im Magen wurde. Es war ein so unbedarftes Lächeln, dass Bram klar war, dass Simon noch immer keine Ahnung hatte.

Sein Blick flog zu dem T-Shirt, das Simon trug. Eigentlich nur, um sich von diesem Lächeln abzulenken, aber sein Herz machte doch wieder nur einen Salto, als er sah, dass es das Elliott Smith T-Shirt war. „Dein T-Shirt gefällt mir“, sagte Bram, seine Stimme war ganz heiser. Gott, war er nervös.

„Danke. Das ist Elliott Smith.“

Simon machte ihn völlig fertig. Begriff er es denn wirklich nicht? War es so abwegig, dass Bram Blue sein könnte, dass Simon das niemals erraten würde?

Der Aufseher griff über sie beide hinweg und verriegelte die Kabine.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Bram. Irgendetwas musste in seiner Stimme gelegen haben, denn Simon drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Bram hatte das Gefühl in dem Mondgrau dieser Augen zu versinken. Wie konnte man nur solche Augen haben?

Es herrschte eine greifbare Stille. Sie sahen einander an und Bram betete, dass Simon es nun endlich begriffen hatte. Er kontne das nicht noch weite spielen, dieses quälende Spiel.

„Du bist es“, flüsterte Simon da.

„Ich weiß, ich bin ein bisschen spät“, antwortete Bram, bevor sich das Teufelsding in Bewegung setzte und den Augenblick völlig zerstörte. Aber das war schon okay, denn immerhin wusste Simon jetzt Bescheid und alles andere … das würde sich schon ergeben. Dessen war Bram sich sicher.

 

~*~

 

Simon Spier hatte Brams Hand gehalten. In aller Öffentlichkeit. Gut, der Jahrmarkt war ziemlich menschenleer gewesen und vermutlich hatte sie niemand aus der Schule gesehen, aber dennoch hatte Simon seine Hand genommen und Bram hatte es nicht fassen können. Er fasste es auch jetzt noch nicht, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Er lag in seinem Bett, völlig unfähig auch nur an Schlaf zu denken. Also kroch er wieder aus dem Bett und las Das Erwachen. War ja sowieso Aufgabe gewesen für den Englischunterricht.

Doch es gab im Grunde gar nichts, was Bram auch nur eine Sekunde von Simon ablenken konnte. Schmetterlinge flogen Achterbahn in seinem Bauch und es machte ihn völlig fertig, aber es war so aufregend und schön und süß, dass er keine Sekunde auf dieses Gefühl verzichten wollte.

Es war, als hätte er monatelang auf Simon gewartet, aber jetzt war er endlich da, jetzt wusste er endlich, endlich Bescheid und er hatte sich nicht zurückgezogen. Das war vollkommenes Glück, befand Bram. Dieses Gefühl war mit nichts zu vergleichen, dieses Gefühl war das Gefühl aller Gefühle. So viel war klar.

Und doch sollte er sich irren, das lernte er nur einen Tag später. Er hatte Simon vom Schulgelände entführt, sie hatten die Mittagspause genutzt um sich in einem Supermarkt mit Oreos zu versorgen und nun saßen sie bei strömendem Regen in Brams Wagen, die Heizung lief und Simon rieb seine Brillengläser an seinem T-Shirt trocken.

Er sah ganz ungewohnt aus, so ganz ohne Brille, obwohl er sie bei dem Theaterstück auch nicht getragen hatte. Aber da hatte Bram ja auch nicht das Privileg gehabt, ihn von so Nahem zu sehen. Und er hatte ihn auch nicht für sich ganz alleine gehabt.

Bram drehte den Zündschlüssel und ließ die Heizung anspringen. Sie beide waren so nass, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich erkälteten.

Er konnte sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Er war alleine mit Simon Spier in einem Wagen. Simon Spier, den er schon so lange mochte und der ihn offensichtlich auch mochte, selbst wenn er vor 24 Stunden noch nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Wie realistisch war das bitte? Hatte Simon sich so sehr in Blue verlieben können, dass er all seine Gedanken von Cal Price hatte lösen können, ab dem Moment, in dem er erfahren hatte, dass Blue Bram war?

„Abraham“, sagte Simon da, wirkte fast, als würde er ausprobieren wollen, wie Brams Name sich auf seiner Zunge anfühlte.

Bram wandte sich Simon zu, aber da hatte dieser sich schon näher gebeugt, die Hände auf Brams Schultern gelegt. Unwillkürlich hielt Bram die Luft an. Simon hatte in diesen Dingen mehr Erfahrung als er. Er hatte Mädchen geküsst. Mädchen, vor denen er sich auf Toiletten versteckt hatte, aber immerhin hatte er sie geküsst. Bram hatte keine Erfahrung und als Simons Blick zu seinen Lippen huschte, wusste Bram, dass das hier sein erster Kuss werden würde. Er war bereit. Er war mehr als bereit.

Simons Lippen auf seinen machten Bram ganz verrückt. Nur einen kleinen Augenblick war es seltsam, als sie beiden nicht recht wussten, wie sie den Kopf drehen sollten, aber dann … dann war es perfekt. Weich und warm und sanft und … süß.

Bram ließ seine Finger über Simons Nacken gleiten und er wünschte, dass er nie wieder damit aufhören würde. Er wollte das nicht mehr verlieren und so haschte er noch einmal nach Simons Lippen, als dieser sich von ihm gelöst hatte. Nein, er wollte wirklich nie wieder darauf verzichten, wenn das alles hier ihm so ein Gefühl von Freiheit und Glück bescherten. Er wollte Simon nie wieder loslassen.

Einige Minuten später hielten sie Händchen und aßen ihre Oreos. Das perfekte Mittagessen.

„Und was jetzt?“, fragte Simon in das Regengetrommeln hinein.

„Wahrscheinlich sollten wir zurück zur Schule fahren.“

„Nein, ich meine, mit uns. Ich weiß nicht, was du willst. Ich weiß nicht, ob du bereit bist, es publik zu machen.“

Bram tippte über die Falten in Simons Handfläche und schien ihn damit abzulenken. Einen Augenblick musste Bram darüber nachdenken. Wollte er das? Ein Outing vor dem ganzen verdammten Universum? Er hörte auf zu tippen und schob seine Finger zwischen Simons. Er sah ihn an, denn es gab nur eine Antwort. Nur eine einzige.

„Ich bin ganz dabei, wenn du es bist.“


End file.
